


Getting To Know Yourself

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Characters have always had daemons, Cunnilingus, Knotting, Masturbation, Other, pseudo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor, newly regenerated, gets to know her new self. So does her daemon.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor's Daemon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Getting To Know Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragcoin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragcoin/gifts).



> I wasn't entirely sure how to tag this one, since it's somehow both bestiality and masturbation. Sort of. I have no idea, but I had a blast writing it.

After they’d finally had a chance to pause - the humans all in their new bedrooms, the TARDIS getting comfy in her skin again, the lot of them floating in the time vortex - the Doctor finally took the chance to get acquainted with herself.

Shalsrei lolled about on the bathmat, rolling delightedly, and the Doctor grinned. He seemed sillier than Shtesra, which she could appreciate. He seemed to be taking to his new self as comfortably as she did, and she could feel his delight in his body.

“Nice to have fur again, doesn’t it?” She poked her head out from the shower curtain, and saw him grinning at her, all indolent canine delight. 

“Didn’t realize how much I missed it,” he said, and he stretched, then rolled onto his stomach. 

The Doctor turned the water off, and she grabbed a towel, beginning to rub herself dry. Things jiggled that didn't used to jiggle, and there was no movement from other parts of her that used to. She tilted her head back, and her new long hair tickled her back. She grinned up at the ceiling and stretched, and all those new tendons and muscles sang out with the joy of it.

“I dunno, tree climbing is gonna be harder now.” She climbed out, toweling her hair off, and Shalsrei stood up, trotting after her. 

He made an amused noise, as she flopped onto the bed, and he jumped up onto it, sprawling. She had to nudge him in the ribs to make more room for herself, and she stretched again, gave a jaw cracking yawn. He flopped on top of her, and she absently scratched him around the eyebrows, as he nuzzled his cold nose against her wrist. 

“You smell different,” he said. 

“‘Course I do,” she said. “New body.” She squirmed, trying to get more comfortable, and he crawled half on top of her, one paw over her nipple.

… hm. That was an interesting sensation. The soft fur of his ruff was ticklish against the delicate skin of her new breasts and across her belly, and she shivered. “That’s new,” she said.

“You didn’t like it, last time,” he said. He licked her cheek, and she made a face, shoved his snout out of her face. 

“Weren’t as interesting last time,” she countered, then frowned. “Maybe.” He nipped her ear, gently, and she countered by tugging on one of his ears. Oh, it was _soft_ , his fur was _so_ soft. She took his blunt head in both hands, rubbing his ears between her fingers. “You’re so _fluffy_ this go ‘round,” she said, and then she said it again. “Fluffy. Flooofy. Wow, I’m Northern.” 

He crowded closer to her, until he was almost entirely on top of her, and he licked under her chin. His tail was wagging, and she tilted her head to the side, to let him lick along her neck. It sent a roll of prickles down her back, her nipples getting hard and her toes curling. He was beginning to pant, her pleasure beginning to spread to him.

She sighed, relaxing back into the bed as he pressed his nose into her armpit, taking a snuff. She squealed at the cold nose, nudging him with her knee, and he nipped her neck in retaliation. 

Her skin was still new enough that every brush of his fur against her skin was like a little shockwave, and he was sighing as her fingers moved lower, to scratch at the base of his neck. Then she found his ears, and his tongue lolled out in bliss as she dug her fingertips in. He was wriggling all over, and her nipples were sensitive now, sensitive enough that it _tickled_ , but it was a weird kind of tickling. A nice one.

“Those are interesting,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows to examine the curves of her breasts. She pinched one nipple, and he licked the other one. 

He paused, and he was squirming now. She could feel the wet head of his cock, pressed against her thigh, and she snorted, pressed her thigh against him. He whined, a long, low sound, and she tugged gently at the fur at the scruff of his neck.

“Really?” Her tone was teasing, and then she squeaked, as his tongue found her nipple again. It sent more little shockwaves of pleasure up and down her back, and she sighed, letting her thighs fall open. She stared into his new face, which was still his old face, and he stared into hers. 

His muzzle was blunt, and his eyes were brown. His expression was more open than his old form, when he’d been female and feline. He was bigger now, but she still _knew_ him. His contentment at being close to her reflected back with her contentment at being close to him. 

He was finding all the ticklish spots on her, as he broke the gaze to lick along her belly. She was softer around the middle, this time around, and her thighs had a bit more jiggle to them. When she wriggled her toes, she found them shorter than before, and when she lifted her feet up, she saw that she didn’t have hair on top of her toes anymore. 

He stretched his own leg out, and his claws were blunt now, and dark. The dappled yellow of his fur almost blended in with the golden light of the TARDIS, and his hearts were beating against her own, as familiar as her own breathing. 

She was forever changing, but how could it be scary, when he was there with her? 

He moved lower down her body, and she missed the warmth of him almost immediately. He was settling himself between her legs, and the fur on his sides was ticklish against her inner thighs. 

His tongue was _long_ as it moved across her slit, and then he was licking the newest, strangest part of her anatomy. 

Well, not that strange, all things considered. Not one she was used to, but not one that was… unusual. It had always been a possibility, hadn’t it, and her daemon’d had one before, which was a little bit like having her own.

His tongue was inside of her now, and his nose was pressed against her clit. He was fucking her with his tongue, and there was the strange sensation of being licked and being the licker, of the taste of herself on a different tongue. If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could feel the wag of his tail, the twitch of his ears. He was her and she was him, and yet they remained their own people at the same time. 

Their own, new people. 

She came on his face, and he licked her through it, then pulled back, panting. He was whimpering louder now, and she could feel his arousal pulsing through her own body, through his. His cock had withdrawn from his sheath, and he was awkwardly humping against the bedsheets.

“Oh, go on,” the Doctor panted, letting her legs spread wider. He wriggled closer, and the sticky head of his cock dragged against her thigh. 

“New at this,” he said, and he nudged against her. “Help?” 

“All those times you laughed at me for the difficulties I had,” she grumbled, but she reached between their bodies, to guide the head of his cock to her entrance. She hissed as he pushed forward - it was a new body part, and it was all _tingling_. 

He whined, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and his hips pushed forward. He was fucking into her, and they were both captivated by the sensation. The fur of his belly rubbed against her own belly, and his hot breath gusted across her face. She didn’t recognize the scent of herself, but there were familiar… notes. Bits of herself that would soon become as much herself as her own breath. 

She was filled by the thickness of him, and he was clenched in the tightness of her. His nails scratched at her ribs, and he whimpered his apologies as he humped into her. “You feel good,” he whined, and he nipped at her shoulder, fully sheathed inside of her. “I l-l-like this new… you. Me. Us.” 

“New us,” she agreed, and her voice cracked. Her own hips were rocking forward, and she clenched around him, dug her heels into the bed. Their hearts were beating in tandem, and their breath seemed to be syncing up. It was a little like drowning in herself, and a bit like coming home. She’d never done this sort of thing from this side of things, and yet it was like coming home. 

His knot was thick against her entrance, and he was cautious as he pushed it forward. “I don’t think it’ll fit,” he murmured, and she grunted, spread her legs a little wider. “‘Course it’ll fit,” she said, all confidence. “It has to.”

“Why does it have to?” He was thrusting faster, panting like he was running. His cock was swelling inside of her, and his fur was getting damp with her sweat. 

He came when his knot was fully inside of her, a thick spurt of come, and maybe it was the echo of his orgasm on her nerves, or maybe this new body was just that sensitive, but she was shaking and shuddering her way through the orgasm, her cunt fluttering around the knot. 

It was a cycle, as he would have another aftershock, which would set one off in her, which would set one off in him. She was wrung out and trembling, and so was he. His cock was still inside of her, the knot keeping them together. He would give another spurt, yipping and gasping with each little pull. 

“I think I like this set up,” she murmured, and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the nose. 

“Me too,” he said, and he licked her cheek. His knot was still thick inside of her, and his fur was still ticklish against her inner thighs. “Tomorrow… we should go someplace we can run. With squirrels. I think I like squirrels now.” 

She snorted, tugged gently at his ruff. “Sounds like a plan,” she said drowsily, and she let herself start to drift.


End file.
